Dashing Through The Gap of Time
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Apparently, maintaining a long distance relationship is not as easy as you think and Gwen experiences that personally. A sequel to Colours of Our Heart.


Hi! I'm back with a new story! This story is actually the sequel of Colours of our Hearts and Colours series (as imaginebelieve often refer them as). So yeah, the story after Neil and Allen graduated from high school! I know imaginebelieve refer this as colours series but I won't put colours in the title, just because it doesn't fit.

That's all I think for now, enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

The bell rings, signalling the start of a new term. Despite the jubilant atmosphere on the first day of the year, there is one student who does not budge at all. He puts his head on his arms above his table, ignoring all noises and chattering around him.

A certain girl with a pink wavy hair, approaches him and bang the table, startling the black haired boy to his sense.

"Wake up, Kai! It's only the first day of school!" she shouts.

Lazily, he scratches the back of his head before he yawns and return to his initial position, ignoring the angry girl beside him.

She pouts, "I won't be responsible if you get detention again!"

"That's not your problem, Popuri."

The boy name is Kai. He's considerably well known on his batch due to his prowess in baseball and his laziness in class. He is also well known by the teacher for making pranks and problems around the school ground, which is the reason why he actually gets detention a lot of times. Nevertheless, he is a bright student. He may not be good in certain subject especially science, but his knowledge in social studies and geography is simply wonderful.

The pink haired girl beside him is Popuri. She is his childhood friend. Everyone except Kai himself knows that Popuri has a crush on him since God-knows-when. However, Kai never sees Popuri as one of his so called girlfriend material. He may have a bit of a 'playboy' personality on him but he never had an eye on Popuri which successfully exasperated Popuri a lot of times.

The bell rings once more, signalling the starting of the first lesson. When the teacher comes in, Kai is fully asleep. He can't hear anything beside the sweet melody of his dream and of course, that angers the teacher.

"It seems someone had never change, huh?" Mr Ang, their form teacher, mocks.

Despite the mocking and all his classmates effort to wake him up, he doesn't budge, peacefully slips away from the impending trial.

Mr Ang clears his throat and Popuri pinches his ears strongly, causing the tan boy to jerk.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Yes, may I know exactly what are you doing? Mr. Kai Ramirez?"

Upon seeing Mr Ang, his face turns a bit pale and his sweat drops from the side of his forehead.

"Sorry, Mr Ang! I'm just so sleepy I can't take it!" he says, even though his face clearly shows no regret at all.

Wrinkles formed on Mr Ang's forehead and his face turns red, before he shouted, "Get out of this class!"

Kai smiles widely, revealing his white teeth to his form teacher, "Sure, bye!"

With that, he bolts out of the class, taking his bags with him along the way. The whole class is left in silent. They should never thought that Kai will leave the classroom that easily.

* * *

Kai wonders around the corridor, taking a walk around the school that he hasn't seen for the last two months of holiday. He loves the school alright, he just doesn't like how some teacher force him to listen to their boring lectures and tutorials which is also the reason why he chose to leave the classroom in peace.

He is about to turn to the library (to continue his sleep) when he bumps into someone.

"Oops, sorry." he says as he stretches out his hand to the girl who has just fall back.

"Oh, it's okay." she says as she reaches for his hand and stand up.

The first thing he realizes from this particular girl is the colour of the stripe on her collar. It is red. He has thought that he knows all the people on his batch, especially beautiful girls like her, but he doesn't recognize her face at all. In addition, all third years should be in class right now except if they are skipping class, like him.

The second thing, is the bandage on both her palms and the different skin colours on her arms. The colour of her skin is much darker as it reach her palm. He can't help but wonder why it is like that.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the class right now?"

Much to his surprise, she asks the question faster than him.

"Oh well, I just don't feel like going."

"Hmm, that's not good," she says with a soft and somewhat mature voice, "You shouldn't be skipping class."

_Say that to yourself _he thinks inwardly. However, her voice somehow soothes him and brings calmness to his heart. He thinks for awhile, before eventually decided to go back to the class.

"Fine, fine, but you have to go back too!" he says, "Anyway, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."

She chuckles, "Sure... My name is Gwen Kreiss. How about you?"

"Kai Ramirez! It seems that fate has brought us together!" he says with a smile even wider than before, one of his best strategy to hook up a girl.

Gwen only chuckles at his over excited reply.

Soon after, she looked at her watch and let out a response, "Oh, I need to go now, see you later, Kai."

She eventually smiles and walks away.

Seeing her graceful movement, Kai spaces out for awhile. He can't help but wonder again why... he never sees Gwen before.

His train of thoughts was broken by a shout from a teacher.

_Damn _he thoughts inwardly _Oh well, I guess I should go back to class after all._

Quickly, Kai makes his way back to class. When he arrives at his class, he cheerfully opens the door, "Hi! I'm back people!"

He stops on his track when he sees a girl standing in front of the class beside the teacher. Her name, 'Gwen Kreiss' is written on the board.

"Kai! How many times I have to tell you not to go out and in the class as you please?! You are disturbing curriculum time!" Mr Ang shouted.

"Hi, Gwen!" ignoring Mr Ang, he waves his hand at Gwen.

Gwen looks down and shyly smiles at him, which makes pink colour to rise on Kai's cheeks.

"Kai!"

"Yes sir!" Kai puts his hand in front of his forehead and smiles widely, clearly mocking the teacher.

"I will get you to the detention room if you don't behave now. Surely, you don't want to look bad in front of the new student, do you?"

_New student? Did he mean transfer student? Who would transfer during their third year?_

Nevertheless, he finally abides Mr Ang and, still with his wide smile on, goes back to his own seat.

"Sigh, I really can't stand him," Mr Ang shakes his head, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, now you can introduce yourself."

The girl, Gwen Kreiss, takes a step forward and opens her mouth, "My name is Gwen Kreiss, umm, nice to meet you."

Mr Ang continues her introduction, "So, she is supposed to be your senior, but she took a gap year last year so here she is now."

Upon hearing Mr Ang's explanation, the class breaks into chatters.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter.

I'm really sorry because I'm very busy these days with school works and everything and this year is a very crucial year for me, I can't afford to play around so much and of course, I can't afford to spend much time writing fanfiction. So yeah, if there are not so many people who reads this story and interested in this story, I may not continue writing this. I'm really sorry.

Anyway, R&R, I hope everyone enjoy this so far.


End file.
